After of the Valentine's Day
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: 15 de Febrero, siendo las 00:35 una persona no estuvo ahí. Lo perdió, eso era un hecho... ahora tendrá que esforzarse por recuperarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a MS con inspiración de la canción Valentine's Day, recomendado por la misma persona.**

 **+Honmei - En Japón de refiere a regalo de San Valentín con significado romántico**

 ***Gintama pertenece a Sorachi Hideaki***

 **After of the Valentine's day**

 **I. 00:35 a.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Día 15 de Febrero, el reloj marcaba las 00:33 de la madrugada.

El clima era frío, no había aire o lluvia que lo causara, simplemente todo alrededor podía sentirse frío. Sobre todo en ese lugar, en ese pequeño y aparentemente innecesario puente en el que ahora una persona yacía sentada justo a la mitad del pequeño camino manteniendo la mirada en el cielo curiosamente nublado pese a que no haya caido lluvia. Aún, sólo eso faltaría.

Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tal pesadez en sus piernas que le impedían ponerse de pie para "marcharse de una vez". Posiblemente un pensamiento vago y a la vez tonto lo mantenía ahí. Posiblemente, esa sensación en su pecho era nada más y nada menos que melancolía.

No.

Por supuesto que no, alguien como él bien podría presumir no conocer tal sentimiento. Demasiado tiempo en ese lugar le llenaba la cabeza de "tonterías"; eso se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus pulmones exhalaban esa gran cantidad de aire que había tomado.

 _-Mañana... ¿Mañana estaras aqui?_

 _-Simpre paso por aquí_

Esa breve se repitió en sus pensamientos, al cerrar sus ojos la imagen se repetía como si estuviera viendo una película dentro de su cabeza. Esa pregunta fue hecha una día 13 de Febrero, si bien su respuesta había sido vaga y desinteresada, no quitaba el hecho de que sabia perfectamente a que día se refería ese "mañana" del que hablaba la pregunta. El tan famoso, 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín.

-Idiota-. Murmuró en medió de aquel silencio de la madrugada.

¿Por qué usar una palabra como "idiota"?, ¿a quién se refería?, por supuesto... A él mismo, a él sus inconscientes acciones de permanecer casi todo el día del "famoso" 14 en el mismo lugar. "Ese" lugar, dónde ahora yacia sentado a la mitad; en una hora a la que había llegado de tanto esperar.

Si, pasó casi... No, todo el día en ese lugar a causa de esa pregunta. Y si, esperaba que algo "sucediera".

Se sintió bien el admitirlo dentro de él.

Pero tal vez el haber llegado a ese punto fue su culpa, debió irse, debió haber dejado todo cuando escucho aquéllas palabras.

 _¿Esto?, me los ha regalado..._

No necesito escuchar el nombre. Ese adulto hombre de cabellera plateada había recibido algo que esperaba de ese nombre que ahora el se negaba a siquiera pensar. Lo peor es que solo una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza frente a imagen de ese hombre.

 _¿Qué lo hace tan diferente?_

 _0:34 a.m_

-Al diablo-. Murmuró de nueva cuenta en medio de su soledad.

Tonto al hablar solo. Pero aún así busco recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas poniéndose de pie lentamente, incluso apoyándose en los barandales del puente por que "estúpidamente" y sin razón, sentía una especie de debilidad.

Cuando finalmente se mantuvo de pie, inconsientemente sus vista giró a todos los ángulos posibles. Nada. No era sorpresa, no murmuró ni tampoco suspiró, simplemente giró su cuerpo para tomar el camino que lo llevaría a su recinto. Donde seguramente se encontrarían unas cuantas personas preoupadas por él.

 _0:35 a.m._

Sus pies se movieron con pasos lentos, pese a que pisara despacio sus pasos eran escuchados en todos los alrededores. Eso provocó que chasquera la lengua como una forma de quejarse.

-Ca... ¿Capitán Okita?-. Le llamaron.

 _Haste el tonto, golpealo y vete..._ Eso pensó al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, pero al escuchar el tono de voz el asunto se hizo distinto. Giro brevemente la cabeza provocando que maldijera al encontrarse con esa imagen.

-Es tarde, ¿qué no tienes casa?-. Contestó él buscando sonar normal.

-Yo... Yo llevo un rato aquí-. Respondió. No lo había notado, pensó.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó.

Aquélla imagen, esa figura femenina que vestia una kimono de un color posiblemente claro entre en la oscuridad, esa figura a la que le temblaban las piernas y posaba sus manos en pecho como si con eso evitara que su corazón cayera.

-¿Que no me oyes?, te estoy preguntando algo-. Dijo, esta vez usando un tono mas frío en su voz.

-Es... Esta triste-. Dijo ella.-Yo... Yo no quiero eso.

Tonterías, no sabe nada... Pensó al escuchar aquella femenina y delicada voz pronunciando esa "acusación".

-Cállate-. Ordenó.

-No... No puedo-. Contestó ella.-Capitan Okita yo... Yo lo amo.

Esas palabras sonaron como eco.

El día siguiente llegó, después de tener toda una mañana de trabajo duro el adorado jefe de la joven señorita le había permitido salir para dar un paseo con su mascota. Y no dudó ni un segundo en tomar su paraguas y salir corriendo de la casa olvidando incluso su mascota.

Se cubría de los rayos solares con su paraguas mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles a las que ella estaba acostumbrada a caminar, usaba una gran bufanda color rosa para cubrirse del frío que sentía pese a que el sol estuviera presente. Sus ojos observaban todos esos locales comerciales que ahora recogían esos adornos de las festividades del día de los enamorados que ahora eran ya algo inútil.

-... San Valentín-. Dijo en forma de suspiro.

Según sus pensamientos, ese día era el día perfecto para convertir a las mujeres en unas tontas que van por ahí regalando chocolates "Honmei" y después ser rechazadas brutalmente. No era algo que hubiese querido experimentar, se convirtió en una pesadilla que atormento su cabeza hasta el momento en que recosto su cabeza en sus almohada para irse a dormir. Por eso los tiró, pero eso tiró toda esa "basura", por terror.

-¡Capitán Okita!, ¡¿Le llegaron mis chocolates?!, ¡¿Le gustaron?!

Gritaban múltiples voces, al escuchar ese nombre su cabeza giro al punto del que provenían. Era un disturbio de mujeres que rodeaban una patrulla de la policía del Shinsengumi, apenas podia verse una figura resaltando entre la multitud que rodeaba.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies a habían llevado a ese lugar. Iba con la intención de callar a todas esa riudosas mujeres que arruinaban su paseo del tarde, entonces lo vio, mascaba goma de mascar con esa clasica mirada despreocupada que para ell resultaba algo característico.

-¿Okita-sama aceptará mis chocolates Honme?-. Preguntó una chica que se encontraba entre la multitud.

 _Que fácil es esta..._ Pensó ella al ver la actitud que aquella chica tomaba. Por su parte el simplemente la miraba desde arriba con una mirada que no reflejaba sus pensamientos ofensivos ante tal actitud de la chica.

-No, no creo que a alguien le guste-. Contestó él.

Y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella un breve y a la vez eterno segundo. El sonrió con diversión haciendo que el grupo de chicas gritara, después, abrió la puerta de su patrulla extendiendo su mano cual principe a su princesa frente a la mirada de todos los presentes.

-A mi novia no le gustará-. Concluyó.

Justo al momento de que la persona dentro de la patrulla salía tomando su mano. Era un rostro femenino, con mejillas sonrosadas que parecía no creer lo que estaba viviendo.

-¡Okita-sama tiene novia!, ¿desde cuándo?-. Preguntaron varias chicas a la vez.

El sonrió de nueva cuenta con diversión y por otro breve segundo... Sus ojos se encontaron con los azules ojos de ella quien ahora estaba congelada sin poder procesar palabra alguna.

-Hoy... A las 00:35-. Contestó.

No hay necesidad de escuchar más. Ella, ya no quiso escuchar alguna otra palabra más, si lo sabía... Si ella hubiese entregado aquel chocolate al menos un segundo antes, las cosas...

 _No hubiesen cambiado..._ Pensó.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Aceptación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Asi que ahora te has ido, y yo estaba equivocado. Nunca sabia lo que era estar a solas"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas estaban así, el regalar unos chocolates que terminarían en la basura significaría desperdiciar el dinero que tanto le costo ganar después de tanto trabajo y exigencia de su respectivo pago como yorozuya, entonces, no tenía sentido regalarlos. Mucho menos con ese significado, que solo por un segundo, había pasado por su cabeza.

Vete, es coincidencia que este aquí... Pensó aquella tarde de 14 de Febrero cuándo sus pasos le habían llevado hasta ese lugar, ese lugar donde yacía aquélla persona con la vista en algún lugar indescifrable y las manos posadas en los barandales; él le había dicho que acostumbraba pasar por aquél lugar, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella pensaba ¡él no leia sus pensamientos! Así que no podía ir por ahí pensando que estaría ahí esperando recibir esa caja con "desperdicio de dinero" en forma de chocolate. Por éso, simplemente dio la vuelta antes de ser descubierta, es más, fue una tonteria pensar en regalar "eso" en primer lugar.

Ella fue quien tomo la decisión.

Entonces... ¿Por que se preguntaba una y otra vez si las cosas hubiese sido diferentes?, ¿diferentes en qué? Solo era una chica que regalaría chocolate y para ese "estúpido sádico" recibirlo era normal, ¿por qué un regalo de ella tendría un significado diferente? No cambiaría el hecho de que él ahora se paseaba con una chica que llevaba el título "novia" escrito en la frente, definitivamente un simple chocolate no hacía diferencia alguna.

-¡Ya me dio hambre!-. Gritó.

Gritó tan fuerte que se formo un eco en esa habitación donde permanecía encerrada pese a que apenas el reloj marcara el medio día. ¿Por qué tal grito?, era simple, estaba enojada consigo misma por tener pensamientos ridículos que solo una niñita torpe podría tener y ella era una "chica madura", su pecho no debía arder de esa manera y su cabeza no debía hacerse esas preguntas ridículas que hacía una y otra vez.

-Puedo prepararte algo delicioso si quieres Kagura-chan-. Respondió aquella femenina voz a aquél grito de ella.

Esa respuesta la hizo dar un ligero salto haciendo que retirara la cara de la mesa donde permanecia recostada para mirar a la joven que estaba sentada detrás suyo. Esa joven de sonrisa amable y cabellos castaños recogidos en una cola de caballo a quien ella admiraba a profundidad, pero pese a toda esa admiración, ella no tendria el valor de aceptar la propuesta de la joven que ahora sonreia esperando su respuesta.

-Ah...-. Buscaba responder ella tragando saliva.-Solo lo dije por que si, digo muchas cosas cuando estoy aburrida.

Contestó, era la respuesta más rápida e inteligente que tenía para escapar de esa situación sin recibir preguntas por parte de la joven frente a ella. La joven castaña sonrió levemente asistiendo a aquella respuesta para después acercarse a ella hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

-Esta bien-. Dijo la joven que llevaba por nombre Tae.-Ahora cuentame Kagura-chan, ¿como te fue con tus chocolates ayer?

Ella vaciló por un momento, debia ser por el hecho de que al escuchar la palabra "chocolates" en ese momento estaba ligada directamente a él, y a esos chocolates insignificantes que ella simplemente no se atrevió a dar.

-... Bien-. Respondió.-Gin-chan y Shinpachi casi lloraban pues no habían recibido nada en todo el día.

-Bien los chocolates Tomo han sido un éxito-. Exclamó con alegría Tae y después sonrió de nueva cuenta, esta vez, con una sonrisa más divertida.-Ahora dime Kagura-chan... ¿cómo te fue con los otros?

-¿Otros?-. Preguntó con confusión a la vez que pensaba inmediatamente en los chocolates que ella...

-¡Los Honmei!-. Dijo haciendo que Kagura se estremeciera.-Puedes confiar en mi, ni Gin-san ni Shin-chan se enteraran, te lo juro.

-Yo no regalé tal cosa-. Contestó casi por inercia.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes al pensar que no fue la unica en "pensar" a darle un significado a "esos" chocolates que ahora le resultaban tan molestos. ¿Acaso esa joven frente a ella pensaba igual? O ella fue tan torpe para dar a entender tal cosa.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó con confusión y a la vez decepción Tae.-Pero yo podria apostar que lo vi en tu carita cuando fuimos a comprar las cosas.

El rostro de Tae se entristecio, a su mente venia aquel recuerdo cuando ella y la joven de azules ojos salieron para las compras de San Valentín, pero sobre todo, en su mente se había guardado la imagen de la chica que admiraba los artículos de cocina y cajitas para chocolates con tal alegría mientras argumentaba que se esforzaria en sus chocolates. Sobre todo cuando ella preguntó los significados que podrian tener los chocolates en esas fechas mientras su rostro se teñia de un leve color rosa casi imperceptible al entender el significado de los tan llamados "Honmei-choko". Tal vez Tae se había imaginado cosas sobre la chica que podría considerar una hermana menor o tal vez a ella le hubiese agradado la idea de verla en ese estado tan hermoso y tierno.

-No digas esas cosas jefa-. Contestó ella al darse cuenta del levemente entristecido rostro de la joven.-Yo no regalaría esas cosas, solo son estrategias tramposas para crear hijos o contraer enfermedades, papi me lo dijo.

-Si, supongo que me equivoque-. Contestó.-Yo creí, me hubiese dado gusto verte enamorara Kagura-chan...

¿Enamorada?... Se preguntó, ¿eso significaba aquélla sensación en su pecho?, ¿eso significaban esos saltos en su pecho?, ¿eso significaba ese miedo a qu sus chocolates terminaran en la basura?, ¿eso significaba ese dolor que seguía presente dentro de ella cuando él... Cuándo él presumio a su "novia"?

¿Por qué de la nada la melancolía la atormentaba?

Se arrepintió, fue mala idea venir a la casa de su tan adorada "Jefa" en lugar de ir directamente a su casa. Estando ahí no hacía más que hacerse preguntas ante las palabras que Tae Shimura le decía y eso no era bueno en ese momento. La hacia dudar, dudar de todo lo que creía tan aferradamente.

-Jefa...-. La llamó ella.

-¿Qué pasa Kagura-chan?, de hecho... ¿hay algo malo? Has estado actuando raro-. Contestó Tae.

-Yo... No...-. ¿Decirle? ¿Que decir? ¿Que era lo que necesitaba saber y entender?.-Ne... Necesi... No, ¿cómo sabes cuando estas enamorada?

La mirada de Tae reflejo sorpresa. Internamente no pudo evitar sonreír, lo sabía, sabía que aquellas rosadas mejillas de ese día reflejaban mucho.

-Pues... Es sentirte feliz con solo ver a esa persona, sentir que has tenido un día perfecto con solo ver su sonrisa... Perder el sueño imaginado su mirada...-. Contestó Tae.

Demasiada dulzura en una descripción.

Ella no se sentía feliz al verlo, sus encuentros eran normales y ella era una persona que se caracterizaba por el buen humor, casi nunca veia su sonrisa... ¿Como podría sentir un día perfecto así? Además, ella dormia perfectamente bien. Tae Shimura se había equivocado, mejor dicho ella se había equivocado ¿cómo pudo pensar que estaba enamorada?, es más ¿cómo pudo pensar que estaba enamorada de él?, ¿que podría haberle visto si estaba lleno de defectos que le molestaban?

Imposible.

-... Pero sobre todas las cosas, es mirar a esa persona, ver todos sus defectos y seguirte preguntando ¿qué le vez?-. Termino de decir Tae.

Esas palabras provocaron el latir de su corazón... Sus mejillas ardieron colorandose cada vez más con el pasar de los segundos. Ella veia cientos de defectos, lo odiaba... Y aún así, esas simples palabras bastaron para darle una resolución.

Su cabeza le gritaba que lo admitiera...

Su corazón lo suplicó...

-Ya veo...-. Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Kagura-chan...-. Dijo Tae.-¿Tu te sientes de esa manera?

-Yo... Si-. Respondió.

Maldijo internamente a esa desobediencia de sus labios. Que pésimo y horrible decir algo que aun se negaba a si misma, su unico consuelo era que esa joven que mantenia una mirada de ilusión en ese momento no diría nada al par de hombres que seguramente se la vivirían molestandola.

Además ella no cruza muchas palabras con esa persona... Ella no se lo diría... Ella no la haría perder su orgullo.

-¡No lo comentes!-. Gritó aún así.

-Claro que no Kagura-chan, tu secreto esta en mis manos-. Contestó Tae emocionada.-Pero ¡Kya~! Me da tanto gusto, ¿quien es?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿quieres que te ayude a conquistarlo?

Quien es, no, definitivamente no. Su nombre, jamás. Ayuda para conquistarlo...

-Imposible jefa-. Contestó Kagura.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Tae.-¿Es algo platónico?

-No, no es un plátano-. Dijo Kagura.-Pero... Él... Él tiene novia.

¿Por qué pronunciar esas palabras le dolian?, ¿por qué se sintió decepcionada? Era una sensación extraña... Como si hubiese llegado tarde a algún lugar y no podia hacer nada al respecto para remediarlo.

-No te rindas por eso-. Dijo Tae con una mirada decida.-¡Declara la guerra!, ¡se una rival digna de esa chica!, ¡demuestra que eres la Reina del Kabuki-cho!

-Eso... Es imposible-. Si eso era, aún se negaba a si misma estos sentimientos.

-¡Tú puedes!, tienes que esforzarte por llegar al corazón de esa persona... Aunque solo tengas el 1% de posibilidad-. Dijo Tae.-¡Hazlo pagar por hacerte sentir de esa manera y toma su corazón!

Si... Es cierto, esa persona tenía la culpa de hacerla sentir así, de hacerla dudar con unos ridiculos chocolates, de hacer que su pecho doliera cuando cierra sus ojos y lo ve con esa figura femenina. Ese tipo era el culpable...

Tenía que hacerlo pagar.

-¡Tienes razón jefa!, si me siento así por ese bastardo es su culpa-. Gritó ella.-Es su culpa, yo lo sé, me vengare...

-¡Así se hace Kagura-chan!-. Gritó motivada Tae.

-¡Lo haré sentir de la misma manera!-. Gritó ella decidida.-¡Aún si tengo el 0.5% de posibilidad!

-¡Exacto ve por el!-. Gritó Tae.

Kagura rio de forma triunfal, estaba motivada.

Tomaría el corazón de esa persona, de ese chico sádico que era su rival... Lo haría sentir de la misma manera, declaraba la guerra contra esa chica que se presumía ser su novia.

Por que el que ella este enamorada de Okita Sougo, era culpa de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. ¡Declaración!... de guerra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Es tu culpa, lo sé con solo mirarte"_

 _._

 _._

Sus días eran normales. Despertar, tomar su desayuno en el comedor, gastarle una pequeña e "inofensiva" broma a su superior y salir del cuartel del Shinsengumi dispuesto a "trabajar" si es que dormir en una banca de alguna tienda o parque se le puede llamar trabajar.

Era un día 19 de Febrero, habían pasado ya cinco días desde que… desde que le había abierto las puertas a una joven que le prometía "felicidad", "amor" y todas esas cosas que él siempre argumento de forma negativa. Entonces ¿Por qué aceptar los sentimientos de aquella joven?, ¿Qué caso tenia?, ¿Qué sentía por ella?, ¿Qué hizo que aceptara?

Todos se preguntaban aquello, todo aquel que viera el caminar de aquel chico por las tardes cuando su turno de patrullaje había terminado, cuando el iba por las calles con aquella joven caminando a su lado hablando de cosas que tal vez solo ellos dos sepan. Eran el centro de atención, pues el guapo y sádico capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi… Tenía novia.

-Hay mira, ahí van-. Dijo ese hombre de rizados y plateados cabellos que caminaba por las calles con un cartón de leche de fresa entre sus manos.

Su vista estaba en aquella pareja que, como cada tarde, caminaba pareciendo ir sin ningún rumbo en especial.

-Uhg… aun no puedo creerlo de Okita-san, ¿no piensan lo que le puede estar haciendo a la chica?-. Agregó otra persona, un chico joven al que le resaltaban más sus gafas que su persona y que caminaba al lado del hombre.

-No seas pervertido Shinpachi-kun, no quiero iniciar un tema de látigos y cera caliente en partes del cuerpo a las que el sol no toca-. Contestó el hombre.

-¡No seas tan gráfico Gin-san!-. Exclamó aquel chico, Shinpachi.

Detrás de ellos, un paraguas era sostenido con más fuerza, casi como si quisiera romperlo en mil pedazos pero a la vez contenerse, ¿Cómo decirlo? Era ira controlada. Aquella pequeña chica que sostenía su paraguas con esa fuerza bufó girando de forma disimulada su vista al tema de conversación de su par de hombres.

Ahí estaba, su vista fija en esa persona… el culpable de todo y no, aun no tenía un plan para su cruel venganza, para hacerlo sentir de la misma manera. Aún no sabía cómo enamorarlo.

-¡Tierra llamando a la amanto tragona!-. Gritó aquel hombre logrando sacar a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-¿A quién llamas tragona estúpido?-. Respondió ella furiosa. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tan distraída que su amigo Shinpachi ya se había ido.

-Pues no contestabas, te decía que iba a ir por un trago así que ya mejor vete a casa-. Contestó el.

-¿Eh?, es muy temprano-. Se quejó ella. El solo suspiro pareciendo fastidiado.

-Entonces has lo que quieras-. Dijo el.-Solo llega antes que yo, por si se me pierden las llaves otra vez.

El dio la vuelta no sin antes revolver el cabello de ella con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad en su rostro. Ella le sonrió de igual manera y sin más tomaron caminos separados.

El sol ya casi terminaba de ocultarse, las calles comenzaba a ser iluminadas por las lámparas y fue ahí cuando ella hayo innecesario el hecho de seguir cubriéndose con su paraguas, suspiro cerrándolo y giraba su vista a todos lados buscando algún lugar donde descanzar y comprarse un helado con el dinero que había sacado de la billetera del hombre que recién la dejaba sola.

Cuando finalmente encontró ese tal lugar, se compró su cono de helado y se dispuso a comerlo mientras tomaba su asiento en una banca a la vista de todos. Tal vez era la única desquiciada que consumía algo frio en la época de invierno… pero ella quería y siempre hacia lo que quería.

Mientras el tiempo se encargaba de hacer llegar a la noche y sus pensamientos radicaban en un mundo donde solo estaba ella y kilos de comida, aquel chico había dejado a su acompañante en su hogar y ahora, tomaba el camino directo a su cuartel para, posiblemente, consumir su cena.

Fue cuando la vio, ella estaba mirando a la nada mas centrada en su helado color rosa debido a su posible sabor a fresas. Los orbes carmesí de ese chico se ensancharon tras verla, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la había visto? Oh cierto, un 15 de Febrero cuando presento a su novia entre el montón de "perras acosadoras".

 _¿Por qué te detienes?_

Se preguntó. Sus pasos se habían congelado, solo se quedó parado. Era inminente el hecho de caminar frente a ella y la idea de caminar quedo 100% descartada gracias a su pereza. ¿Por qué esa sensación?

Si lo que había admitido desapareció…

Si dejo de esperarla…

Si a ella, nada le importo…

 _Que se vaya a la mierda_

Se dijo a si mismo retomando su paso, aunque a regañadientes pues hacia intentos por no girar, ni siquiera un poco, para mirar a la chica.

-Hey sádico-. Pronuncio ella.

Los mofletes de ella estaban levemente sonrosados, aunque era un tono tan leve que entre la oscuridad de la recién llegada noche ya no podía ser vista.

 _¡No me jodas!, ¿de verdad me siento así?, ¡la jefa no debió haberme dicho todas esas cosas!, ¡estúpido cara de niña!_

Pensaba ella, el chico clavo su vista en ella, tan frio y serio que pensó que estaba enojada. ¿Qué debía decirle a ese idiota?, ¿existe siquiera un paso o procedimiento para tener a un sádico rendido a sus pies?, ¿Cómo lograr que él se sienta de la misma manera que ella? ¡Y sufra!, porque eso es lo que más deseaba.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó seco.

-Que genio-. Contestó ella, buscaba sonar normal en verdad lo intentaba pero aun así pudo sentir como sus labios temblaban echando a perder su voz.

-No tengo todo el día, ¿Qué quieres?-. Dijo el con un tono serio.

-¡A mí no me hablas así malnacido hijo de perra!-. Gritó Kagura, todos sus nervios habían desaparecido.

-Yo te hablo como se me de mi gana-. Contestó irritado.-Y si no tienes más que decir me largo, tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer.

-Imbécil, no existe nada mejor que la gran Kagura-. Dijo ella.

-Claro que existen cosas mejores que tu estúpida-. Contesto.-Mi nov…

-¡Tarado!-. Interrumpió ella.

Lo sabía, sabía que palabra iba a salir de entre sus labios. Tae Shimura se había encargado de explicársela hace mucho tiempo, la palabra "novia" la cual le causaba cólera. Era la peor sensación que podía pasar dentro de ella, en su corazón, ¡maldita sea!, ese tipo sí que había causado un daño terrible.

 _¿Por qué me ha interrumpido?_

Se preguntó el, pero esa no debió ser su pregunta original, ¿a el que podría importarle sus razones? Esa chica frente a él siempre actuaba por instinto. Seguramente ya estaba demasiado enojada con él y por eso gritaba sus típicas cosas. Nada importante.

-¿Qué es todo?-. La retó.-Tu lenguaje de camionero se está moderando.

-Te estas ganando unos puñetazos-. Contestó ella inflando sus mejillas.

-No-. Negó el con una sonrisa burlona. Su fría actitud despareció, ¿Qué sentido tenia demostrar lo mucho que esa chica lo enojaba? -No creo que puedas, además, ya no peleare tanto con simios asquerosos… Sera problemático abrazarla a ella y apestar a simio alienígena chino.

Sus latidos se aceleraron, todo eso resultaba dañino para ella. ¿Por qué ese enojo y dolor a la vez? No quería escuchar, deseaba que ese idiota sufriera como ella, tal vez si cambiaban de corazón el supiera un poco de todo eso.

-Si ella te abraza debe tener estomago fuerte, yo vomitaría en su lugar-. Contestó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

No era sorpresa, solo él se había hecho ideas tontas en su cabeza. Pero por supuesto, todo eso había decido dejarlo atrás.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo también vomitaría si te toco un solo cabello-. Contestó el con una sonrisa vacía.-Me largo, ojala y se caiga ese cono de helado.

Él le dio la espalda, hacia esa cena obscena con sus manos que constantemente le dedicaba cuando "hace tiempo" solía encontrarse con ella y tener un combate decente.

 _"¡Hazlo sentir de la misma manera y toma su corazón!"_

La voz de Tae Shimura sonaba dentro de sus pensamientos, ese tipo… Tenía que ser fuerte, el tenía que saber todo lo que ella sentía.

 _¡Una fuerte y firme declaración!, ¡Iré por ti hijo de perra!_

Se dijo a sí misma, sus pulmones tomaron todo el aire posible a la vez que su rostro se teñía de rojo.

-¡Sádico!-. Gritó ella, el no dio la vuelta.

¡Que no sea mal agradecido!, ella estaba yendo con todas su fuerza y él ni se inmutaba. ¡Al diablo!, lo gritaría de todas formas, el tenía que saber todo lo que sentía.

-¡Tu bastardo mal nacido!-. Gritó.

Apretó sus puños con fuera, entre sus manos sostenía ese cono de helado que se derretía a cada segundo. Entonces lo estrujo fuertemente y lanzo aquel cono contra la espalda del chico.

-¡Ya verás me las pagaras!, ¡Te declaro la maldita guerra!-. Gritó ella.

 _¿Guerra?, ¿de qué?_

Se preguntó. Pero mejor no seguirlo haciendo. Ya le había deseado la mejor de las "suertes" y decidió seguir con su vida, entonces significaba alejarse de ella. No aceptaría tal guerra, si se mantenía cerca de ella seguiría pensando estupideces.

O tal vez… él también podía declarar una guerra, si ella quería destruirlo, no se dejaría.

-Ven con todo lo que tengas-. La reto.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Proceso de Planificación**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Posiblemente sea la enfermad más tonta que he padecido, ¡maldición mejor diarrea! Ya que yo… no puedo controlar los latidos de mi corazón. Date prisa y pierde la guerra._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **-** Bien… Supongo que saben porque están reunidas aquí, ¿cierto?-. La sonrisa de aquella joven de castaños cabellos brillaba entre todas la presentes.

Se encontraban sentadas a la mitad de la sala del hogar de la bella joven llamada Tae, la mirada que reflejaba motivación y una especie de ambición era algo digno de admirarse, si se estuviera planeando una guerra. Pero es que, si era una guerra, una de las más difíciles en la vida de aquella pequeña chica que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio disfrutando de los bocadillos que las presentes habían traído.

Un suspiro que del cual salió el humo de tabaco atrajo la atención de Tae, una mujer de rubios cabellos con ropas oscuras se encontraba sentada en el sofá sosteniendo una pipa entre sus manos, era ella quien había llamado la atención.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor Otae?-. Preguntó aquella mujer.

-Tsukky tiene razón Otae solo llegaste y nos preguntaste eso, ¿Cuál es el misterio de todo esto?-. Agregó otra chica que se encontraba a un lado de aquella mujer rubia la cual tenía por nombre Tsukuyo.

-Tsukuyo-san, Sarutobi… a eso iba apenas-. Contestó Tae.

-Pues habla de una vez que tengo cosas que hacer-. Contesto aquella chica, ella que tenía unos largos cabellos violetas.

-¿Acosar a Gin-chan?-. Preguntó aquella chica con la intención de molestar.

-¿Podrían dejar de interrumpir a Tae-chan?-. Interrumpió una chica que se encontraba de pie entre todas las presentes, sus hebras color azabache eran sostenidas con una cola de caballo y en sus perfectas facciones yacía un parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos. El nombre de esa chica era Kyuubei.

-Gracias Kyu-chan-. Dijo Tae con una amable sonrisa a su amiga.

La castaña tosió un poco buscando finar su garganta, las presentes guardaron silencio a la espera que esta hablara. Porque debía ser importante a como las había llamado, parecía incluso algo de vida o muerte cuando el mensaje les había llegado pidiéndoles que se reunieran y ahí obtendrían detalles. Solo quedaba esperar.

-Bien-. Habló por fin.-El asunto del que quiero hablarles es algo muy, pero muy importante.

-Eso ya lo dijiste-. Interrumpió la chica de hebras violeta que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, aquella chica la cual llamaban Sa-chan.

-Déjame continuar-. Dijo Tae, aspiro un poco de aire llevando sus manos a su pecho para ir acercándose lentamente a cierta persona.-Es un asunto con un chico…

-¡A no!-. Gritó Sa-chan.- ¡Es Gin-san! ¿Verdad? ¡Te dije que era mío!

-¡Sarutobi deja que hable!-. Gritó Tsukuyo.

-¡No finjas Tsukky esto te altera tanto como a mí!, ¡mira que llamarnos y pedir ayuda! ¡Cuánto cinismo!-. Gritaba Sa-chan.

-¡Que no Sarutobi-san!-. Respondió Tae tratando de mantener la calma en el grupo.

Volvió a aspirar profundo hasta que de una vez logro estar frente a frente con aquella chica, la cual tenía las mejillas llenas de papas fritas, le sonrió amable y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Cuando la chica estuvo de pie, Tae la rodeo con su brazo llevándola consigo hasta quedar en medio de todas las presentes.

-Kagura-chan necesita nuestros consejos de amor-. Pronunció Tae sorprendiéndolas a todas.

Las mejillas de la aludida se tiñeron de un rojo casi tan intenso como el de sus ropas, sus orejas le ardieron tanto que pensó que se estaba incendiando y por ultimo su corazón retumbaba tanto que pensó que las miradas de incredulidad de aquellas 3 chicas era por el ruido que hacían sus latidos. _¿Por qué dices eso jefa?_ se preguntó.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras todas hacían un intento por digerir tales palabras. Y es que las tres conocían perfectamente a es joven pelirroja, aquella chica poco femenina que disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida como la comida y divertirse a costa de otras personas, además de que según ella, era apenas una joven mente inocente. Era como si su hija les hubieran dicho "mamá, estoy embarazada" dando ese gran paso a la adultez.

Kyuubei carraspeo llamando la atención de las presentes. Una gota de sudor frio se deslizaba por su sien y sus labios temblaban con un tipo de nerviosismo. Posiblemente, como una hermana preocupada.

-Qui… ¿Quién es Kagura-chan?-. Pregunto Kyuubei.

-O…-. Los labios de Tae fueron rápidamente sellados por la mano de Kagura, está la inclino un poco para lograr susurrarle al oído algo como "el gorila podría estar aquí" e inmediatamente Tae desistió de mencionar alguna palabra sobre el nombre de aquella persona.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó Tsukuyo.

-Un idiota…-. Contestó Kagura.

-Todos los hombres son idiotas Kagura-chan-. Dijo Kyuubei.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-. Dijo Kagura cruzándose de brazos.

-No entiendo cómo es que Kagura-chan actúa así y tú dices esas cosas Otae-. Se quejó Sa-chan.

Kagura se quedó pensativa, las presentes la miraban a la espera de alguna respuesta. ¿Es que el mundo se ponía en su contra?, deberían dejarla descansar, sobre todo cuando la noche anterior ella había lanzado ese grito de guerra contra su rival. Aún tenía que digerir muchas cosas y crear…

-Es una estrategia-. Dijo Kagura.-Lo que quiero es que… es que ese bastardo este bajo mis pies suplicando.

-Sencillo-. Dijo Tsukuyo acercándose a la joven chica rodeándola con su brazo.-Te recomiendo unas cuantas prendas que resaltaran tu belleza además podría pedirle a las chicas de Yoshiwara que te ayuden con…

-¡Tsukky son consejos de amor!-. Interrumpió Sa-chan.-No estas reclutando chicas para Yoshiwara, déjame que yo te dé un par de consejos Kagura-chan.

-…-. Los ojos de Kagura se voltearon, en verdad aquellas mujeres parecían muy motivadas en aquel asunto.

-Lo primero que necesitas es cuero, eso los vuelve locos… además… ¿has usado un collar?-. Decía Sa-chan.

-¡¿Qué clase de consejos son esos?!-. Gritaron todas las presentes.

-Sarutobi, mejor no digas nada más-. Dijo Kyuubei mirando con desconfianza a la aludida.-En realidad yo creo que deberías ser una persona caballerosa, ser todo lo que necesite, su fuerza, su motivación y así… ¡llegaras al corazón de ella!

-Es el…-. Corrigieron.

-Ah…-. Se limitó a decir.

-En realidad creo que estoy mejor así…-. Intentó decir Kagura.

-Claro que no Kagura-chan, nosotras estamos contigo-. Dijo Tae y las demás asintieron dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.- ¿Qué dicen? En mi opinión debería darle un golpe en la cabeza…

-Tal vez encerrarlo en el sótano-. Agregó Tsukuyo.-Unos cuantos kunai y seguramente no intenta escapar…

-Me gusta, pero debería ser golpeado unas cuantas veces para que no pelee-. Dijo Kyuubei.

-Y cuero-. Agregó Sa-chan

-¡Si!-. Dijeron las cuatro al unísono.

Las expresiones de emoción acompañadas de sonrisa era algo digno de admirarse, pese a que pareciera más un intento de homicidio que unos cuantos consejos de amor que en realidad la joven pelirroja no había pedido.

-¿Qué dices Kagura chan?-. Dijo Tae sin obtener respuesta.- ¿Kagura-chan?

Con movimientos rápidos y curiosos, las cuatro chicas buscaban con la mirada al miembro más joven de su hermandad. Sin embargo, había desaparecido casi como un acto de magia.

-¿vieron eso?, va a poner en práctica nuestros consejos-. Dijo Tae sintiéndose orgullosa.

 _¿Pero qué clase de cosas dicen?_ Se decía así misma aquella joven que recién salía de la casa de su adorada jefa, los rayos del astro rey brillaban de una forma tan intensa que se vio forzada a cubrirse con su paraguas apenas salió. Pataleaba a cada paso que daba como si con eso lograra sacar la molestia interna, pero en si… ¿Qué era lo que le causaba molestia? ¿Los consejos? ¿Las palabras de más de su jefa? ¿No haber obtenido nada que la pudiera ayudar?

Más que nada era lo último, había iniciado una guerra y ese tipo lo había aceptado retándola, era obvio que sabría defenderse de ella por eso necesitaba ataques efectivos. Algo que atravesara el corazón de ese chico sádico.

-¿Pero qué?, ¡¿Qué?!-. Gritó ella mirando al cielo a la espera de que alguien le diera una respuesta.

-¿Kagura-chan?-. Le llamaron.

Kagura dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz que ella reconoció, kimono rojo y cabellos castaños oscuros sujetados con una coleta. Conocía a la chica, había jugado con ella un par de veces en el parque, incluso pudo considerarla una amiga… en el pasado, ya que ahora, ella llevaba el título de "novia"

La novia de Okita Sougo.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. Arsenal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tenía tantas cosas que decir y ninguna manera de cómo decirlas. ¡Pero cielos! Olvide que tú y yo hablamos un idioma distinto a todos los demás… Ahora por favor toma asiento y escúchame decirte todas estas barbaridades._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su kimono de color amarillo y su larga cabellera castaña peinada con una media coleta, se veía exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Exactamente igual a como la había conocido hace varios meses atrás en un parque.

Una sensación se apodero de los sentidos de Kagura, era una sensación extrañamente salvaje, tenía unos incontrolables retortijones dentro de su estómago. Lo más posible era que le estuviera dando una diarrea extrema, eso era ¿si no que más podía ser? Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que sus sensaciones no fueran notorias, mucho menos con la persona que estaba frente a ella. Esa chica se echó a reír ¿Por qué se estaba riendo? ¿Se está burlando? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué se sintió tan enojada por una simple risa?

-¿Qué estabas gritando Kagura-chan?-. Cuestionó la chica.

¡Ah ahora la está espiando!... No, no, ¡NO! Su mente le está haciendo jugarretas. La persona frente a Kagura no se puede dar cuenta de las sensaciones que invaden su cuerpo. Esa chica solo es una amiga no tan amiga, esa chica es una traidora.

-Nada-. Respondió desentendida, la chica pareció confundida por su respuesta.

-Pensé que tenías un problema-. Contestó.

-¿Problema? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! ¡Mi vida es perfecta!-. Exclamó Kagura.

-Eso parece, estas muy energética…-. Comentó la chica y luego de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, como si hubiese resuelto el enigma de la vida.-Si tu vida es perfecta no me digas que… ¡Lograste entregarle los chocolates al chico que te gusta!

Si pensaba atacarla, era mejor que le hubiese dado un golpe, estaba preparada para algo como eso. Habían dos salidas; la primera y la más lógica era de ese 14 de Febrero en el que Kagura corría energéticamente dispuesta a llegar a "ese" lugar, se había encontrado con esa chica durante su camino y si su preciada jefa pensó que sus chocolates tenían un significado romántico, seguramente esa chica también lo había hecho. Y la segunda salida que dentro de su extraña rabia era lógica, era que esa chica se estaba burlando de ella sabiendo exactamente toda la verdad sobre su "nunca entregado" obsequio.

-Eh… no-. Negó Kagura.-Pero supongo que tu si pudiste entregarlo-. Comentó, le estaba dando un tic en el ojo tras comentar eso. _¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a mi cuerpo?_ Se preguntó con desesperación.

-Si… si-. Tartamudeó mientras sus mofletes se pintaban de un tono rosado.-Debo darte las gracias Kagura-chan… sin ti, creo que nunca me habría podido acercar a Okita-. Comentó sonriéndole.

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Porque era obvio que Kagura no podía decir un "no es nada" o "gracias a ti" Es más, ¿Por qué le estaba dando las gracias? ¿Por qué Kagura no le había entregado los chocolates? ¿Por qué pensó que las cosas no cambiarían? ¿Por su cobardía?

 _¿Es un gracias sincero?_ Se preguntó haciendo intentos internos por devolverle la sonrisa a la chica que estaba frente ella. Mejor no hablar, si hablaba posiblemente terminaría haciendo una tontería o dejaría en claro que se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

-¡Wah mira la hora!-. Exclamó mirando su muñeca como si en ella hubiera un reloj, el cual no había.-Gin-chan dijo que precisamente hoy tenía que llegar temprano a casa, te veré después _Akari_ *-chan.

Salió corriendo, necesitaba hacerlo para ver si con eso lograba detener todas esas sensaciones negativas que se la estaban comiendo. Ira, frustración, culpa y una "injustificable" necesidad de compararse con esa chica.

No volvió a casa, si lo hacía posiblemente seria bombardeada con preguntas por parte de cierto hombre que siempre termina notando hasta su más mínimo malestar. Además, apostaba a que justo en ese segundo tenía el ceño fruncido y que decir de sus puños ¡hasta estaba sudando! Apretó la quijada lanzado un puñetazo a un poste de alumbrado público que osó cruzarse por su camino, se le olvido que ella era una jovencita con una fuerza muy poco común en las chicas de su edad y lo recordó justo cuando escuchó el sonido sordo del poste cayendo al suelo elevando una nube de polvo.

-Ups-. Masculló sorprendida.

-¡Hey mocosa china! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-. Escuchó ese grito lejano, esa voz seca de tanto humo de cigarrillo. Genial, policías.

-Se cayó solo-. Respondió haciéndose la desentendida mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de la escena del crimen.

-Vi claramente que paso mocosa-. Respondió, ya había llegado hasta estar frente a ella ese hombre de cabellos azabache y mirada celeste.

-Bien, deberías hacer un escrito donde pidas postes reforzados, nosotros los amanto no podemos tolerar esta pésima calidad en el servicio-. Comentaba Kagura.

-Deja de ser tan irreverente ¿acaso quieres terminar arrestada? -. Gruñó.

 _Lo que me faltaba… ya mejor que me parta un rayo_ Maldijo Kagura dentro de sus pensamientos, de tener un encuentro amargo a un posible arresto, sí que tenía mala suerte.

-¡Hijikata-san! ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?-. Escuchó ese grito, ese que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara como si estuviera escuchando su canción favorita.

 _Genial, ahí está el puto rayo_ pensó. Logro visualizarlo en la distancia, caminaba directamente hasta donde ella estaba, claro que era por el oficial de policía que estaba con ella, no por otra cosa. Se apareció en un pésimo momento, aun no tenía absolutamente nada para hacerlo caer ante sus pies, que se regrese, que vuelva hasta que ella tenga un plan.

Por inercia los pasos de Sougo se hicieron cada vez más lentos cuando logró distinguir la mirada zafiro de cierta pelirroja, se maldijo a sí mismo y a esa sensación que comenzaba a tomar su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. Bien, el destino a veces era un desgraciado mira que ponerlo en un camino directo a alguien a quien se negaba a ver, alguien que le había declarado una guerra de "quien sabe qué cosa", alguien que había dejado un daño profundo con sus acciones.

 _Debería deshacerme de ella_ se dijo a sí mismo una vez que logro estar al lado del hombre de cabellara oscura dándole unas muy fuertes palmadas en la espalda. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque lo disfrutaba y porque era culpa de ese hombre en cierta forma que él se haya encontrado con ella, otra vez.

-Hombre no seas holgazán-. Vocifero ignorando por completo Kagura, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por ella en ningún momento.

-Cállate Sougo, fuiste tú el que se largó-. Se defendió molesto.

-Bah como sea-. Dijo el dándole poca importancia a la contestación de su compañero, le sonrió divertido metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.-Ya me largo otra vez-. Comentó con una mueca burlona.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde demonios vas?-. Inquirió.

-A buscarla-. Contestó con obviedad lanzando una fugaz mirada a la pelirroja, ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, fue contra su voluntad.

-Ah… tu novia-. Adivinó el hombre.

El asintió dando la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, levanto su mano despidiéndose del moreno mencionando un "volveré tarde" que Kagura escuchó como si hubiese sido un grito insoportable pues los oído le dolieron.

Un deseo apareció en Kagura, uno que jamás pensó que necesitaría, pero que en ese momento se hizo vital. _No se puede ir así_ se dijo a sí misma. Si se iba ¿Qué clase de guerra estaba declarando? Ni siquiera había hecho nada aun, no podía dejarlo ir. Ya se arrepentiría por romper su orgullo después.

-¡Bien estúpido mayoneso me voy!-. Gritó con todas su fuerzas queriendo que el la escuchara.

-Claro que no, aun no resolvemos lo del poste-. Respondió el mencionado.-Llamaré al Yorozuya para que esto se resuelva.

-¡No!-. Negó.- ¡Vete a la mierda! Yo quiero irme-. Gruño al igual que ese hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así mocosa?-. Gritó lleno de rabia.

-¡Yo soy Kagura! ¡Y tú eres un idiota!-. Respondió.

-Suficiente, vienes conmigo hasta que el yorozuya vaya por ti-. Sentenció tomando del brazo a Kagura.

Fue inevitable que Sougo no volteara ante el espectáculo que esos dos daban. Cuando dio la vuelta, vio como ella le lanzaba una patada al hombre justo en la entrepierna con tal fuerza que lo hizo doblarse con una mueca de sufrimiento. Una sonrisa burlona surco los labios de ella mientras emprendía el camino del escape justo por donde él estaba.

-¡Sougo detén a esa salvaje!-. Gritó el hombre.

El plan de ella iba bastante bien, no tenía absolutamente ningún plan que hiciera caer a ese idiota que despertaba sensaciones extrañas en su interior pero si tenía un medio para que el estuviera ahí, con ella. Siempre lo usaba, así él se mantenía cerca suyo, era su gran capacidad de iniciar un conflicto con su rival… y para lograr eso tenía incluso un arsenal.

* * *

 ** _*Akari: Nombre del personaje OC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. Horribles memorias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ahora entiendo… el haber estado antes no sirvió de nada, ¿no puedes acordarte de todos esos momentos? ¿En los que estuvimos a punto de matarnos?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-¡Muévete sádico imbécil!-. Vociferó Kagura mientras sus pies la movían directo a él.

La detendría, de eso estaba segura es más podría apostar cualquier cosa a que era así. Las personas miraban a la pelirroja corriendo en dirección al capitán Sougo Okita, la mayoría sabían lo que eso significaba por lo que simplemente optaron por apartarse del camino o huir procurando estar lejos del tornado que estaba a punto de formarse. Una pequeña curvatura en los labios de Sougo fue lo que Kagura logró apreciar mientras se aproximaba, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta en ese momento; como esas escenas de película barata donde la protagonista corre a los brazos de su amado, solo que ella más bien se dirigía a propinarle una patada…

Entonces paso…

Basto solo unos cuantos pasos a un costado para apartarse del camino de la pelirroja. Lo hizo ver tan simple y resulto tan desconcertante para Kagura que termino tropezando cuando lo paso de largo. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso el…? ¿Él había ignorado el reto a una pelea?

-No voy hacer tu trabajo Hijikata-san, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-. Aclaró Sougo.

Ni siquiera la miro antes de darse la vuelta desapareciendo entre la multitud. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En qué clase de mundo había caído? ¿Dónde estaban los retos y palabras altisonantes? ¿Dónde estaba ese sádico que le había provocado esas sensaciones tan frustrantes? ¿Era el la misma persona que ella iba a lograr que cayera a sus pies?

Kagura se quedó ahí, absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus preguntas, en esa duda de que si estaba en el mundo real o en un mundo paralelo. Un largo suspiro se escuchó a un costado suyo justo al mismo tiempo de que alguien la sostenía del brazo evitando que escapara. Ella giro su vista encontrándose con ese moreno de mirada celesta que en verdad lucia furioso.

-Ahora si mocosa tú no escapas-. Sentenció Hijikata.

Los pasos de Okita Sougo eran cada vez más rápidos, se desplazaba por las calles con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras mascaba una goma de mascar pareciendo estar aburrido a los ojos de cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo, pero el hecho de que pareciera estar aburrido no iba en nada acorde a esa aura que emanaba, es decir… se sentía como si estuviera listo para matar al primero que se atreva a dirigirle una sola vocal.

Demonios ¿Qué había sido eso? no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta una y otra vez. Lo que le faltaba, ahora una extraña sensación le invadía el pecho. ¿Por qué sintió tantos deseos de pelear con ella como antes? ¡La mando a la mierda! Se supone que ya no se le acercaría más; que importaba esa maldita guerra que le había declarado esa chica loca, que importa que ella no sepa cómo se siente él, con que él lo sepa es más que suficiente y también es un buen motivo para que ella entienda que no se le volverá a acercar a la que alguna vez fue su rival.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando logro visualizar a cierta joven en la lejanía. Caminaba con sus usuales pasos lentos en dirección al punto que habían acordado verse todos los días. Los deseos de no ir lo tomaron, resultaba tan sencillo dar la vuelta y regresar a su cuartel ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Era simple, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si deja plantada a su novia?

Aspiró demasiado aire antes de dirigirse a ella. Fue recibido con una sonrisa por la joven para después en silencio comenzar a caminar juntos hacia algún punto desconocido como lo hacían cada día desde ese 15 de Febrero.

Inconscientemente Sougo caminaba más rápido rebasando con simpleza a la joven castaña dejándola muy atrás. Ella no decía nada por eso, a cualquier chica le molestaría ir caminando y que la dejen atrás. ¿O tal vez no era cualquier chica?

- _¡Hey bastardo! ¿Acaso vas solo?_

Efectivamente ella diría algo como eso en el mejor de los casos y en el peor posiblemente le arrojaría cualquier cosa que se encontrara en el camino, por que así era esa chica china que el tanto… _¿Por qué se me viene alguien tan estúpida a la cabeza?_ Pensó, lo que le faltaba ahora, que por cualquier tontería sin sentido se le meta en la cabeza esa chica, que podridos estaban sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo girando ágilmente para encarar a la chica que caminaba detrás de él, esta respingó al encontrarse con la monótona mirada de "su novio". La miraba fijamente, como si estuviera estudiando cada mínimo detalle de ella y eso no hacía más que pintar de rojo las mejillas de la castaña.

-¿O… O… Okita?-. Inquirió tartamudeando.

-¿No te molesta?-. Preguntó serio, ella se confundió.

-¿Molestarme qué?-. Preguntó ella ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Que camine muy por delante de ti dejándote atrás-. Comentó, vaya en cualquier otro caso le habría importado muy poco un detalle como ese, pero ahora se trataba de su "novia".

-Ah… eso-. Respondió dejando escapar un leve risita por lo bajo.-No es nada, siempre caminas así y no podría cambiar tu personalidad-. ¿Qué respuesta es esa? ¿Dónde estaban las quejas?

 _-Si te atreves a dejarme atrás te arrancaré las pelotas bastardo infeliz, respeta a la gran Kagura_

Si, ella respondería algo como eso, incluso lo más seguro es que ella estuviera de brazos cruzados mirándolo con superioridad nada parecido a como su "novia" estaba, sonrojada y evitando mirarlo.

-Ah…-. Se limitó a responder.

Esta vez, hizo su intento por caminar a lado de ella. No podía ir dejándola atrás todo el tiempo, además tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso. El atardecer fue desapareciendo abriéndole camino a la oscura noche y con ello, el tiempo junto a su novia llegaba a su fin.

En ese momento sintió como una temblorosa mano lo sostenía del saco evitando que avanzara. Se giró encontrándose con la mirada verdosa de su "novia". ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?

-Buenas noches…-. Dijo como despedida.

-Oh si, buenas noches-. Respondió sin mucho interés.

Fue un movimiento rápido, como una exhalación o un parpadeo cuando esa chica se puso de puntillas encarando a Sougo y fue el latido de un corazón cuando sintió como los labios de su "novia" se unían con los suyos.

Es algo normal, eso es lo que hacen los novios… entonces, ¿por qué le dieron tantas ganas de insultarla? ¿De reclamarle?

- _Qué asco me das china_ -

Esa hubiera sido su respuesta. Eso estaba mal… no debía recordar cosas como esas y menos en un momento así. Tenía que olvidar todas esas horribles memorias.

Ese acto paso desapercibido, cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se había marchado y él se dirigía directo al cuartel del Shinsengumi. Se abrió camino a través de la gran puerta hasta que se vio forzado a detenerse cuando un oficial salió volando por los cielos. ¿Cómo fue que eso pasó?


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. Lidiando**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No sé cómo paso, ni como llegue a esto pero está bien si tengo que lidiar contigo un poco más… para que salgas de mi vida_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por todo lo que es santo, ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir una maldita casualidad como esa después de esas malas memorias por las que había pasado hace apenas un rato? Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente quien era la causante de que un oficial de policía volara por los cielos a una velocidad impresionante cayendo justo frente a sus narices y lo peor era que la imagen de la causante vino a su cabeza como el piquete de una abeja en el trasero.

Maldita cabeza que tenía, le estaba causando demasiados problemas ya, ¿Qué se estaba ensañando con él?

-¡¿Quién más se interpondrá en mi camino?! ¿Eh?-. Esos gritos sonaban por todas las instalaciones del Shinsengumi, vaya que esa voz sonaba tan arrogante y aterradora, a tal grado que algunos simplemente optaron por apartarse del camino de la "linda señorita".-Eso creí bastardos-. Mencionó altiva.

La vio aproximarse, caminaba con toques de superioridad como si hubiera tomado el control de todas las instalaciones pero Sougo solo se preguntaba una cosa ¿Quién fue el estúpido al que se le ocurrió llevarla?

Ya después lo averiguaría.

Ahora bien, estaba Kagura quien caminaba con total seguridad y confianza. Su plan era marcharse del lugar antes de que cierto oficial de policía llegara pero ya era tarde, lo supo cuando vio a esa persona parada a la mitad del camino que la sacaría de ahí. Detuvo su paso en seco, sus rodillas temblaron sin saber exactamente el por qué. ¿Era una de esas estupidisimas reacciones que tenían las chicas ridículas?

 _¿Qué más da? Vete al diablo_ pensó completamente segura de sí misma. Hasta donde ella creía, esa era su mejor opción ya que si el no caía ante su arsenal… ya que él la había ignorado… simplemente todo eso significaba que ella no importaba nada.

-¡Bueno chicos me voy!-. Anunció Kagura dirigiéndose a los policías que solo se limitaban a observarla.

 _Solo es un maldito paso, puedes hacerlo…_ Se decía a sí misma, sus piernas no respondía y eso posiblemente se debía a que ese sádico seguía de pie justo frente a ella. Cuando sus piernas lograron responderle…

-Hey estúpida china ¿y ahora que hiciste?-. Indagó esa mierda de voz para Kagura, esa media sonrisa de lado y ese tono rojizo se sus ojos mirándola solo a ella…

-A ti… que te importa-. Respondió, se maldijo por no poder responder con la naturalidad que deseaba.

-Estas causando un desastre en las instalaciones estúpida, ¿Cómo no va a importarme?-. Respondió.- ¿Es que acaso el idiota de Hijikata no pudo detener a la bestia china estúpida?

Kagura sentía que estaba actuando raro, aunque le estuviera hablando como siempre suele hacerlo… lo sentía raro, sentía que no era lo mismo. Pero… ¿Qué importa? Si estaba actuando tan normal con ella significaba que ella de nuevo podía usar su arsenal y hacerlo caer ante ella, ¿es eso? ¿Se podía?

-Tú tampoco podrías desgraciado-. Respondió Kagura con una risa creída acompañando su frase.

Sougo lo supo, ella era la misma chica de siempre. Ella no cambio su actitud en ningún momento, ¿Por qué habría de cambiarla? Ella no sabía nada de las cosas por las que había pasado en San Valentín y él le estaba poniendo demasiado interés a algo que es mejor mantener en el pasado… tal vez si hacia algo como eso, se sienta mejor. Solo tiene que aprender a lidiar con eso.

-¿Estas intentando retarme?-. Cuestionó él.

-Tómalo como quieras-. Respondió Kagura.

Los presentes se quedaron observando la escena, era como si estuvieran viendo en vivo la pelea estelar del _CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL DE BOX PESO SÁDICO._

-Luego no salgas llorando china estúpida-. Mencionó el y Kagura soltó una carcajada.

Ese acto hizo suficiente que ambos corrieran uno contra el otro. Kagura salto pretendiendo lanzar una patada voladora pero con la agilidad de un gato Sougo logro esquivarla tratando de devolverle el golpe mientras que el fondo de ellos los gritos de sorpresa y emoción no se hacían de esperar.

Era inevitable para Kagura sonreír, este era un paso adelante para ella… ¡Ganaría la guerra!

Mientras tanto Sougo sonreía pensando que con eso se sentiría mejor…

Kagura se acuclillo lista para propinarle un golpe en el estomagó a su rival, el predijo tal movimiento que intento golpear el rostro de la joven chica… Se apartaron, sus pulmones exigían aire debido al cansancio pero aun así seguían, hasta que uno cayera, como siempre eran las cosas entre ellos.

…

La madrugada cayó sobre ellos. El silencio del ambiente resultaba algo en verdad relajante, desgraciadamente era perturbado por los leves quejidos de dolor que provenían de una joven a la cual se le estaba terminando de colocar un vendaje en la cabeza.

-Ya está chinita-. Anunció uno de los oficiales quien era el que le había puesto el vendaje en la cabeza.

Ella no respondió, en su lugar sus mejillas se inflaron mientras se cruzaba de brazos como una acción de berrinche. Estaba de mal humor, pero a la vez estaba inquiera y algo nerviosa y la causa estaba sentada a su lado con un vendaje de igual manera en su cabeza.

-¿Puedo saber cómo es que son tan idiotas como para "pretender" darse un cabezazo al mismo tiempo?-. Cuestionaba aproximándose Hijikata.

Ninguno de los respondió, tenía razón, fue una acción bastante tonta el haber estrellado sus cabeza al mismo tiempo usando toda la fuerza que les quedaba.

-Se me pegó tu estupidez Hijikata-san-. Respondió Sougo, al aludido solo lo ignoró.

-Deberían agradecer que no se rompieron el cráneo entre ustedes-. Respondió Hijikata.-Por cierta chinita, el estúpido permanentico no ha vuelto por ti…-. Comentó dirigiéndose esta vez solo Kagura, eso hizo que ella recordara un detalle.

-Gin-chan cree que me quedare a dormir con la jefa…-. Mencionó Kagura.-Así que me iré sola-. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

Un leve tacto en su cabeza para detenerla la hizo chillar de dolor. El causante tenía su mirada celesta puesta en ella pareciendo estar reprendiéndola sin usar palabras.

-Nos meterás en problemas si te largas así-. Comentó.

-¡Ah no! Yo no me quedare aquí-. Bramó furiosa.

-Nadie te quiere aquí mocosa, le diré a alguien que te lleve-. Respondió, la tranquilidad volvió a Kagura.-Ahora vengo-. Dijo Hijikata antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Sougo se mantenía en silencio. Ella ya por fin se iba y eso era lo molesto, no podía dejar de estar al pendiente de cada movimiento de ella, observándola por el rabillo del ojo cada determinado tiempo… se maldijo a si mismo por sentir que no podía actuar con normalidad. Se estaba haciendo difícil lidiar con ella.

-Oye sádico… me da curiosidad-. Habló ella.- ¿Cómo es que tú y Akari-chan terminaron juntos?-. Preguntó.

Genial, hasta parecía que ella deseaba que se hiciera más difícil lidiar entre ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. Respuesta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Entonces lo entendi todo..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De todas las estupideces que se le pudieron ocurrir a Kagura, de todas las groserías que pudo pronunciar, todas las ofensas, todas las bromas de mal gusto… ¡Maldición! Cualquier cosa que se le pudo ocurrir para ganar puntos en la "guerra" que mantenía con Okita Sougo, se le tenía que ocurrir la brillante idea de preguntar como ese chico sádico que había conseguido una… novia.

Desgraciadamente ya no podía retractarse, ya no podía pronunciar un "Olvídalo, ya luego me pasan el chisme" porque, bueno, lo cierto era que deseaba escuchar esa respuesta. _Jodido sádico_ lo maldijo mentalmente en medio de ese silencio desesperante que los envolvía, desde que ella hizo esa pregunta el ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro, si no fuera por el sonido de su respiración cualquier pensaría que ya se murió ahí sentado.

Eso hasta que se removió un poco en donde estaba sentado elevando su mirada al cielo estrellado que en esa noche brillaba demasiado gracias a las estrellas.

-¿A ti que te importan mis asuntos?-. Cuestionó altivo.

Kagura torció la boca, ¡Con una mierda! Tendrá todo el interés del mundo o lo que quería pero ¿dejar que le hablen así? Primero accedería a que le cortaran todo el cabello que tenía dejándola igual a su estúpido y calvo padre.

-Olvídalo, ya luego me pasan el chisme-. Respondió utilizando la excusa que mentalmente se le había ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos.-Es que últimamente eres el tema de conversación entre las arpías chismosas de Gin-chan y Shinpachi.

-Al jefe no deberían impórtale mis asuntos-. Respondió.

-Eso le dije, por eso pregunte para ver si así se callaban la puta boca de una buena vez-. Comentó Kagura.-Es desesperante escuchar que hablen de ti…

Esas últimas palabras no eran una mentira, si le resultaba desesperante y era porque parecía que sus dos hombres no entendían su sentir al escucharlos hablar de la feliz pareja.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos. Era tan desesperante que a Kagura no le faltaron ganas de gritar cualquier cosa que alejara el pesado mutismo.

-¿Solo hablan de mí?-. Cuestionó. _¿Por qué preguntas?_ Se preguntó a si mismo reprendiéndose sin saber exactamente el porqué.

-Y de Akari-chan por supuesto-. Respondió Kagura.

Era la segunda vez que ella decía ese nombre con tanta familiaridad, como si la conociera ¿de dónde? El no recordaba haberla visto con su "novia" antes; aunque si era sincero consigo mismo ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a su "novia" antes hasta que ella menciono que ya se habían conocido en dos ocasiones previas.

-¿La conoces?-. Cuestionó con incredulidad.

Esa pregunta Kagura no se la esperó, _¡Claro que la conozco imbécil!_ Respondió furiosa en sus pensamientos, si el había llegado a molestarla cuando ella estaba platicando con su "amiga", fue ella quien los presento en primer lugar.

-Si estúpido la conozco-. Respondió Kagura.-Éramos algo así como amigas, pero hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Ya veo-. Se limitó a responder.

Mutismo de nuevo.

-¿Ella no me mencionó?-. Indagó Kagura rompiendo el silencio de la nada, la pregunta que el hizo se le había hecho de cierta forma extraña.

-De todos los temas de conversación… tú serias el último-. Respondió.

Era cierto, ¿Por qué hablar con su "novia" de alguien por quien espero hasta la madrugada un San Valentín? Kagura no sabía eso y por eso, en algún lugar donde según ella estaba su corazón, a un lado del hígado, le dolió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si yo soy magnifica, estúpido sádico-. Comentó, lo mejor era actuar como siempre, habían vuelto a eso de cierto modo.

¿Por qué arruinarlo? Ya después de todo lo que paso ese día, le comenzaba a quedar claro que ella perdió la guerra desde antes de empezar.

-¿Te estas escuchando estúpida china?-. Cuestionó el.-Parece que no entiendes el tema de las parejas…-. Le costó trabajo decir esa última palabra, por alguna razón le ardía en la garganta decirla.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-. Bramó molesta.

-Estúpida-. Comentó por lo bajo, se escuchaba molesto, pero según él no era con ella.-Solo ponte a pensar en que se sentiría que alguien, no sé el jefe, hablara de otra persona delante de ti mientras estas con él…

¿Estaba bien ese ejemplo? _Claro que está bien,_ se respondió a sí mismo. Después de todo para sougo estaba más que claro que la pequeña pelirroja sentada a su lado tenía sentimientos por el hombre de plateada cabellera con el que vivía, lo supo ese San Valentín cuando lo vio con esos chocolates de ella. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que le alterara los nervios, maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a sentir esa clase de enojo combinado con envidia.

Si Kagura lo veía de ese modo… _Resulta molesto y doloroso_ pensó, así le resultaba a ella en este momento mientras hablaban de la "novia" de "ese estúpido sádico" que estaba sentado a su lado. Pero por supuesto que no diría eso, resultaría molesto y doloroso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si hablan de mi ella te ignorara sacándote el dinero de la cartera? Porque eso hago yo-. Respondió indiferente.

-Ladrona cínica-. Bufó él.

-Sádico hijo de puta-. Respondió Kagura inmediato, como si fuera un casual saludo.

Tercera vez que el silencio los invadía, pero esta vez a Kagura le resultaba tranquilizador mientras la gentil brisa de la madrugada soplaba en su rostro moviendo gentilmente sus cabellos. Si se ponía a pensar el policía moreno adicto a la mayonesa se había ido hace un buen rato buscando a alguien que la llevara a casa, ¿Dónde se había metido?

Mientras tanto, Sougo se mantuvo absorto en sus pensamientos ignorando a todo objeto viviendo dentro de él, había tenido un día demasiado largo y que ella siguiera ahí sentada a su lado solo lo empeoraba, solo venían a su mente todas esas sandeces que estuvo pensando todo el día mientras estaba con su "novia" y eso, según las enseñanzas de su hermana, estaba pésimo.

-Oye china-. Fue el quien rompió el silencio esta vez.

-¿Qué?-. Cuestionó ella de mala gana.

-La conocí en la madrugada después de San Valentín yo estaba… patrullando-. Omitió cierta información.- y ella me confeso lo que sentía-. Dijo él.-Espero y así se aclaren los chismes entre el jefe y el otro.

Kagura se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo te dijo lo que sentía y ya?-. Cuestionó.- ¿Entonces no sabes nada de ella además de su nombre? ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Algo?

-Lo iré sabiendo poco a poco-. Respondió con simpleza.

 _¿Así de fácil? ¿Es así de fácil?_ Se preguntaba Kagura.

-¿Y yo no pude darte unos estúpidos chocolates?-. Gritó.

Por todo lo que es santo… ¿Qué acaba de gritarle a su enemigo? ¿Qué acaba de gritarle a su rival? ¿Qué acababa de gritarle al culpable de todas esas sensaciones extrañas en su interior? Se ha hundido a sí misma. Que alguien la salve…

Y su plegaria fue escuchada.

-¡Kagura ya estoy aquí!-. Gritó una embriagada voz acabando con la paz del cuartel del Shinsengumi.


End file.
